Mario
Mario is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario series and the mascot of the company Nintendo. He was going to star in the upcoming battle Mario and Luigi VS Rayman and Globox until Proto Dude announced that the show was cancelled. Wiki Match-Ups * Mario vs Sonic Possible Opponents * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Dr. Eggman ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Metal Sonic ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Mega Man ** Mega Man ** Proto Man ** Dr. Wily * Frisk (Undertale) * Kirby ** Kirby ** King Dedede * Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Sportacus (LazyTown) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros / Looney Tunes) * Woody Woodpecker (...) * Giana (Giana Sister) * Bomberman (...) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * DC Comics ** Batman ** Superman ** The Flash ** Shazam * Shovel Knight (...) * RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Yang Xiao Long * Ness (EarthBound) * Marvel Comics ** Spider-Man ** Iron Man ** Captain America ** Ghost Rider ** Thor * Popeye (...) * Street Fighter ** Ryu ** Ken Masters * Red (Angry Birds) * Steve (Minecraft) * Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Dragon Ball Z ** Goku ** Beerus ** Toppo * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) * SpongeBob SquarePants (...) * Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Godzilla (...) * Kratos (God of War) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Bayonetta (...) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) As Doctor Mario * Mercy (Overwatch) * Valentine (Skullgirls) * The Medic (Team Fortress 2) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * Dr. Healmore (Kirby) * Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Red vs. Blue) With Luigi * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Dragon Ball Z ** Goku and Vegeta ** Beerus and Whis * Panty and Stocking (...) * Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead) * Nightwing and Red Hood (DC Comics) * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic and Shadow ** Sonic and Tails ** Sonic and Knuckles * Mega Man and Proto Man (Mega Man) * Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) * Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Information Background * Age: 26 * Height: 5'1 * Weight: 200lbs * One of the seven Star Children * Former plumber * Possesses knowledge of a lot of different careers, some of which require degrees * Master of plumbing * If your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double Natural Abilities * Star Child Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility * Martial Arts * Firebrand * Jumping ** Spin Jump ** Triple Jump ** Long Jump ** Backflip ** Somersault ** Power Squat Jump * Ground Pound Power-Ups * Bee Mario * Boo Mario * Boomerang Mario * Bunny Mario * Cape Mario * Cat Mario * Cloud Mario * Doctor Mario * Double Mario * Fire Mario * Flying Mario * Flying Squirrel Mario * Frog Mario * Gold Mario * Hammer Mario * Ice Mario * Invincible Mario * Invisible Mario * Mega Mario * Metal Mario * Mini Mario * Propeller Mario * Penguin Mario * Raccoon Mario * Rock Mario * Shell Mario * Spring Mario * Tanooki Mario * Wing Mario * White Tanooki Mario Equipment * Super Hammer * Spare Power-Up: * Hat * F.L.U.D.D. ** Squirt Nozzle ** Hover Nozzle ** Rocket Nozzle ** Turbo Nozzle Feats & Stats * Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game * Knocked Bowser out of sight in a short time frame with a normal hammer strike * Threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded ** The machine could measure up to 999 mph so it is likely that Mario threw the baseball even faster than that * Dragged around a Chain Chomp that revealed itself to be made of solid gold * Can knock away speeding Bullet Bills with a tennis racket * Can shatter brick walls with just a baseball * Can lift and toss a giant fattened Luigi * Can lift Bowser up by the tail and swing him around before throwing him a great distance away * Can knock Pokey segments extremely far away with hammer strikes * Can slam through Koopas with little effort using a large hammer with the inscription "10 t" on it, and given the fact that "t" is most commonly short for "ton" and the fact that the object the inscription is on is a large metal hammer, it is obvious that this means the hammer is ten tons * Can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away * Casually lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it * Can get flattened to the size of a pancake but then keep on going * Not only survived the explosion of the Koopa Cruiser, but also survived the fall from it right after * Can get shot across the different worlds in New Super Mario Bros Wii in cannons and still be perfectly fine * Can get shot around the planet and be perfectly fine * Survived getting punched to another continent * Fell hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the air and only got dazed and his head stuck in the sand * Survived a giant castle-destroying explosion, only getting scorched by it * Survived getting hit to another planet ** He can increase his durability through equipment such as Power-Ups * Can destroy a castle in a short time frame * Can outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered * Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down * Can jump from halfway across a room, grab Princess Peach, and jump to the other side of the room all before Bowser's flames could reach her * Can outrun Bullet Bills * Raced against a Koopa with the title of "Koopa the Quick" who was confident in being able to beat Mario in a race, only for him to comment by the end of it how Mario was a complete "human blur" to him after Mario won the race * Can outrun Chain Chomps, which have a confirmed speed of 70 miles per hour * Can beat the Koopa Freerunners, a group of athletic Koopa racers, in footraces * Can perceive tennis balls in slow motion * Can outrun the lasers from Ring Burners and Sentry Beams * Can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around just 5 seconds ** He can increase his speed through equipment such as Power-Ups Skills & Experiences * Has bested Bowser and other villains for more than thirty years * Over the years, Mario has taken several career choices, such as a referee for many sports, a Go-Kart driver, demolition man, doctor, etc * Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies ** Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered ** Defeated an animate steak * Has rescued Peach a bajillion times Faults & Weaknesses * Power-Ups can be easily removed * Invincibility Power-Ups have time limits * Can only equip one badge at a time * Hostile if ever overshadowed by Luigi * Not everything can be captured by Cappy ** Most bosses (including those about the same size as Mario) cannot be captured at all ** Mario cannot capture something that is already wearing a hat, though he has been able to knock them off with cap throws ** Cappy cannot hold larger transformations such as Tyrannosaurus Rex's for long * Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place * One shotted by Bowser's finger during their first duel outside of the games * Has been kidnapped by Donkey Kong, Bowser and King Boo * Has been killed by Dimentio and literally sent to hell in Super Paper Mario Videos Gallery Mario.png Super Mario Brothers - The Evolution of Mario.png|The Evolution of Mario DUwEZI7WAAEeTU2.png Trivia * Mario made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac while dressed up as the referee throughout the entire fight between Rocky Balboa & Little Mac. Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:1980s Category:Protagonist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Supermortals Category:True Good Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Elementals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mascots Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Ghosts Category:Regeneration Category:Home Console Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users